From The Edge of the Deep Green Sea
by Pace1818
Summary: 6 year old Jacob Black goes camping with his family. But what was meant to be a nice happy family outing turns deadly when a coven of rogue vampires appear. Killing his entire family in front of him. But before they could get thier hands on him...........
1. Preface: Irvine: Jacob

Summary: 6 year old Jacob Black goes camping with his family. But what was meant to be a nice happy family outing turns deadly when a coven of rogue vampires appear. Killing his entire family in front of him. But before could get their hands on him, he gets saved by Edward Cullen.

A/N: Hey! What's up?……Well I had this idea popping into my head when I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's album "My December". The song Irvine, and I started to think about Jake being drenched in blood seeing his whole family slaughtered in front of him. I'm weird I know.

--------------------------------

_Are you there? Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor_

_They say you feel what I do_

_They say you're here every moment_

_Will you stay? _

_Stay 'till the darkness leaves_

_Stay here with me_

_I know you're busy, I know I'm just one_

_But you might be the only one who sees me_

_The only one to save me_

**Preface: Irvine: Jacob **

I slept, I slept peacefully. I slept peacefully between my two old sisters. I was too tired from the walking and getting bitten by mosquitoes left from right. And getting thrown into the lake by Rachael.

We slept peacefully, the only thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping; and the sounds of the blue stars above us.

A gust of wind blew against out tents, making us frown in our sleep. Soon the silent sound of our tent unzipping can be heard.

Another gust of wind blew our way, making us shiver in our sleep. Soon everything went quiet, the crickets stopped chirping and the blue stars stopped talking to each other. Almost like they were afraid, like they were waiting for something to happen. Something gruesome.

Soon cold arms wrapped around me and my sisters yanking us out of our tent. My sisters started to scream and squirm, my parents got of their tent and started to run towards us.

But a blur of black and grey blurred by, and soon my father was on the floor his blood spilled everywhere. And mother was ripped in half her blood splattering on us, from head to toe.

Tears started to fill my black orbs, as my sisters were taken into the woods. Their screams being heard but being silenced by the talking of the trees. Soon they're screams stopped, nothing being heard just the sounds between the stars. Talking to each other wanting someone to appear and save me, to save poor little me.

The poor little six-year old.

I closed my eyes as they started to advance on me, a gust of wind blowing against me. Making me shiver, and making my mothers blood go cold on me. I clamped a hand over my mouth, when I made a gagging sound.

I frowned my eyes still closed when screaming and yells started to fill my ears. Then as they came, it stopped. I opened my eyes, looking up when I saw something; well somebody above me.

Staring down at me stood a man, well a teenager with bronze hair. Drenched in blood his eyes black as night. His features softened, as my bottom lip quivered. Kneeling down in front of me giving me a sad smile "No one will ever hurt you again" he said. His voice sounding like a flute, like a glass flute.

Opening his arms, I slowly crawled into his open arms. I didn't know why, but I trusted him.

Having death in front of me…..having death staring me straight in the eyes….was I afraid……no….I wasn't afraid. I was afraid of what was to come.

----------------------

A/N: I know it was short, but it was the preface. Giving a hint of the what story will be like and plus I was test driving it. Well until next time. Please review.


	2. First Day on a Brand New Planet

A/N: Thanks to **teamjakeward**, **rebelwilla**, **takane-takashi787**, **Dario Argento Syndrome**, **claire henry, Johari, frapanappy, The Six Foot Tall Giant, Emeralden Rapley, Anatin123, mia-dcwut-09, **for reviewing the previous chapter……..Also this will be a Edward/Jake pairing, well eventual Edward/Jake just so you could know. Well enjoy the new chapter.

---------------------------------------------

**First Day on a Brand New Planet**

He didn't know why but he trusted this stranger. He trusted the stranger drenched in blood, drenched in the blood of his family's killers. He trusted those hazel honey colored eyes. There was something about them that made him feel warm and safe.

He'd stayed in the stranger's arms for a couple of minutes. Crying into his nice cold muscled chest. The stranger formed circles on his back with his hand, telling him that everything was gonna be alight. That nothing will ever harm him ever again, that he'll always be there.

More minutes have passed, the stranger letting six-year old Jacob Black crying and cling onto his chest and shirt. He then wrapped his arms around him, gently picking him up. Standing up, Jacob snuggling into his arms, even though he was freezing cold; he felt warm being in his arms. Like those arms were made just for him.

The stranger began to walk, then he took off in super speed, tightening his grip onto Jacob. Most kids would've been afraid of being in a stranger's arms, but he felt safe and at ease. Seeing how everything blurred by them, he closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the stranger's chest. He fell asleep in seconds.

Relaxing even more when the stranger began to hum him a lullaby.

Soon the stranger arrived to a mansion.

When he entered through the front door, he was greeted by his sister; Alice Cullen. She smiled as she saw him enter, but she took in his appearance and saw that he was carrying a small boy her smile faltered.

Letting out a small gasp, she walked towards her brother "Edward? What happened? Is he ok?" she said her voice filled with genuine concern. He nodded "Yes, he's ok. I saved him….a coven of rogue vampires killed his entire family in front of him" he said his voice filled with anger.

Her eyes widened, the two walked into the living room where the other were at. Carlisle and Esme looked up smiling up at their children, but like Alice their smile also too faltered.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stood up as well. Jasper shocking everyone "Is he ok?" he said. The others just looked at him, he would always lust after human blood. He shook his head, he couldn't explain it but he felt connected to the boy.

Carlisle getting in doctor mode took the boy from Edward's arms and took him into his study to fully examine him.

--------------------------------------------

When Jacob came to, he woke up in a room. He woke up having Edward running his hand through his raven black hair soothingly. "How did you sleep?" said Edward. Letting out a little yawn, he nodded "Good" he whispered.

Edward sat up placing his book down, "Are you hungry Jacob?" he said. Jacob nodded, Edward smiled at him, he nodded "Ok, but first you have to brush your teeth and shower" he said to the boy.

Edward turned around grabbing a batch of clean clothes and his tooth brush, when Jacob was sleeping. Edward went back to the sight and grabbed his bag, but not before burning everything and giving his claimed family a proper barrier ground.

Jacob nodded his thanks, Edward took him to the bathroom and left giving him his space.

Jacob brushed his teeth and washed his face, stripping out of his dirty blooded clothes he stepped into the shower.

Letting the nice warm water hit his little body, then began to soap and rinse his hair.

But while he was in there, that's when it truly hit him. It hit him, that his family wouldn't be coming back, that they're gone. Never to return.

Kneeling down brining his knees up to his chest, hugging them for dear life. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Resting his little head on his knees, his tears mixing with the water.

He stayed like that for a couple moments, not hearing when the door opened slowly. Nor feeling when someone kneeled down in front of him turning off the shower. Looking up he came across to Rosalie Hale.

They way that blonde hair rolled down, like it was sun rays. Those hazel eyes, and usually cold features softening. Remembering him of his two sisters. His bottom lip quivering, "Th…They not coming back are they?" he whispered sounding even more small.

Letting out a small sigh, she looked at him sadly "No, I'm so sorry" she said. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack and wrapping it around the boy and bringing him into a hug. A hug that he needed, letting his cry onto her chest. Holding him rocking back and fourth, kissing his head soothingly.

After a few minutes he was done with his crying. Rosalie helped him dry off and put on his clothes, carrying him down the hall and down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen and placing him on a stool, Esme smiled warmly at him and served him pack cakes. After he was finished with his meal, he soon introduced him to the entire Cullen family.

Then Alice and Edward took him shopping for new clothes and some toys. Edward seeing what clothes he needed and didn't need, they were then coming back home from the mall. The shopping trip being shockingly short.

Soon the sun began to set, getting dark. Edward yelled from the top of the stairs "Jake, it's time for bed". Jake ran up the stairs going into the room that he and Edward shared, getting into his pajamas.

Falling asleep under the covers in seconds, Edward sitting down on his computer chair reading. But then placing it down walked towards the bed and laid down next to Jake, watching him sleep.

Jake began to whimper in his sleep, Edward ran a hand through his raven black hair soothingly. Telling him that he was there. Jake instantly relaxed more into his sleep. Looking up to his window "I wont let anything harm you" he whispered.

----------------------------------------------

10 years later……..

Sixteen-year old Jake bolted awake drenched in sweet. Gasping for air, his mind still on the nightmare. Soon Edward appeared next to him wrapping his arms around him, Jake leaned his head onto his chest. Burying his head into his chest.

Edward running his hand through his hair. Jake letting out a small sob, he began cry into his chest. Edward frowned at that, worrying over him instantly. He hadn't seen him cry since he was six years old. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing him in tears, it just scared him. It made him feel useless.

Edward held him for a couple of minutes letting him cry into his chest. Jake pulled away from his embrace when he recomposed himself, Edward looked at him worriedly "You know, you don't have to go to school. Carlisle or Esme could call and say that your not feeling well" he said.

Jake shook his head no "No, I'm ok really….it's the first day back, new school year and all." he said to him. Edward looked at him for a moment then nodded "Ok' he said standing up. "But, if I see you like this again. Were gone" he said, making his words sound final. Jake smiled he nodded "Sure, sure" he said.

Edward sighed, "Now go shower and get ready" he said. Jake nodded running out of their room and into the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, and washing his face. He stripped out of his pajama pants and stepped into the shower. Standing under the warm spray of water, then began to scrub himself down.

After five minutes, he got out drying himself then wrapping the towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes when he heard a low whistle. Emmett whistling at him, he shook his head.

Emmett laughed, "C'mon baby brother, get dressed" he said.

Jake was sitting on a stool eating a bowl of cereal. Wearing blue jeans, a simple grey shirt, and a white hooded jacket over it. His raven black hair spiked up.

Soon he was joined by his other siblings. Jasper taking a sit next to him "How can you eat that stuff?" he said. Jake raised his brow, "How can you drink animal's blood? I mean poor defenseless bambi" he said causing him and others to laugh.

"Ok, ready for school?!" yelled Alice, clearly happy. Both Rosalie and Jake rolled their eyes "No!" they both scoffed.

Placing his plate in the sink, fallowing them into the garage to their cars. Hugging Esme goodbye "Good luck" she said warmly. He smiled at her, then got into Emmett's jeep sitting next to Edward, While Alice and Jasper sat on the other side, and Rosalie road passenger up front with Emmett.

Taking them a couple of minutes due to Emmett's crazy driving, they soon arrived to school. Parking the jeep. Getting out the jeep.

Walking beside Edward, fixing the strap of his messenger bag. "So, if you don't feel up to it. Tell me" said Edward. Jake smiled he nodded "Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine" he said. Edward frowned "I always worry about you Jake" he said.

They walked into the building, walking to different directions to their classes.

Jake walked into his first period, which was English. He walked into the class, seeing that a few kids were already there. He took a sit at the back.

Smiling when he saw his friends Tyler and Mike walk in. Taking a sit at the back as well, "Hey Jake, good break?" said Tyler. Jake nodded "Yeah, I did, and you guys?" he said. Tyler shrugged. Mike smiled widely "I got a lot of money working at my mom's store" he said proudly.

Soon the class began to get filled with kids, Jessica and Angela taking their sits in front of them.

Soon the bell rang, their teacher Ms. Camacho walked in closing the door behind her "So, kids how was your summer?" she asked. The room getting filled with good, and some alrights.

She then began to lecture about the differences between Frankenstein and Dracula.

Jessica nudging Angela "Hey did you hear chief Swan's daughter is transferring here sometime this week?" she said to her friend. She nodded, soon Tyler and Mike joined in on their conversation. Jake rolling his eyes _wow some new kid what's the big deal? _he said in his mind.

-----------------------------

A/N: Ok, well that was the new chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review.


	3. An Attempt to Tip the Scales

A/N: Thanks to **Dario Argento Syndrome**, **rebelwilla**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **Kittendragon**, **teamjakeward**, **takane-takashi787**, **Aslan is love**, **Anatin123**, **Johari, Emeralden Rapley** for reviewing the previous chapter.

2nd A/N: Also sorry for the long wait. I had a trouble of writers block. But now I'm fine…..Also any of you lovely people would like to be my BETA?….I really need one…..If you do, please PM me.

----------------------------------------

**An Attempt to Tip the Scales **

_The stars shun over the beach. Over the beautiful beach. Nothing could be heard but the noise of the waves crashing onto the rocks. Making it sound like music._

_A young man stood near the water, letting his bare feet sink into the sand mixed with water. Closing his eyes when the ocean breeze blew against him. Liking how the breeze felt against his bare tan chest. Relaxing his muscles._

_Frowning when he smelt something odd. He turned seeing two shadows dancing to the sounds of the waves made. He couldn't really see who they were, but something wasn't right. Someone was in pain._

_Soon one of the shadows twirled around the other and walked away. The other turned, tears hit the sand. Seeing that the other was gonna fall, he rushed over to him. Wrapping his arms around him._

_The other looked up, the full moon and stars making it clear on who he was. He stared at him, the other looked back. Their noses brushing against each other. The other leaned his head against his bare muscled chest. He, wrapping his arms around his waist bringing him closer._

_Their body temperatures mixing into one, making the other let out a low moan._

_Soon a growl was heard behind them, he looked back and saw someone coming their way. Letting out a low growl when he saw bronze hair and honey hazel orbs. When he looked down at the other, the other let a couple of tears escape._

_Their lips brushing against each others "Please, please help me Sam" said the other._

Sam bolted awake. He looked around frowning. Then nodded when everything came back to him, he dozed off on the couch in the living room. He was too tired to walk up to his room upstairs, patrolling really took a lot of energy away.

Letting out a low sigh, he ran a hand through his short cropped hair. He shook his head, he frowned. He's been having that same dream for a whole month now.

_What does that dream even mean?…..And who's that guy? Why do I feel connected to him? _He said in his mind.

Shaking his head he got up and walked upstairs to the shower. Wanting to clear his mind and think right.

-----------------------------------------

Jake frowned scratching his head. Which was already messy due to his little nap. He stood up from his bed that he shared with Edward. Letting out a low sigh of relief, when he saw that Edward was still out hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

He frowned, shaking his head walking out of their shared bedroom and walked through the hall and down the stairs.

Walking into the living room, scratching his head again making his hair even messier. Frowning.

Esme looked up from the book she was reading, frowning when she took in Jake's appearance. "Jake honey what's wrong?" she said her voice filled with concern. He frowned again walking towards her, and taking a seat on the couch with placing his head on her lap.

She ran her hands through his hair soothingly, "Honey, what's wrong?" she said once again. He frowned again, "I don't know" he said. Esme frowned "I hadn't seen you like this, since you were six-years old after those nightmares of yours" she said. Then she nodded, clicking in her head.

"Oh! Did you have a nightmare, deer?" she said.

As soon after she said that, both Alice and Rosalie walked into the living room. "You had another nightmare?" they both said. Esme frowned, "You had two?" she said confused. Jake shook his head, sitting up "No, I had one in the morning. But this was different. I felt safe, yet scared" he said confused.

The three frowned. Alice and Rosalie took a seat on another couch facing them. "Explain please" said Rosalie.

Jake sighed, "I had a dream, I was dancing on a beach. It was beautiful….but the person I was dancing with I felt safe, warm, but then I felt scared. Like I didn't know him anymore" he said.

Alice raised her brow but smiled too, "Oh! So this is about a boy?" she said happily.

Jake let out an annoyed sigh rolling his eyes, "Anyway. I'm…were dancing then I start to feel scared. Like I didn't know him anymore…So he twirls me. Then I'm falling I'm crying. Then someone else caught me" he said the last part with a smile.

------------------------------------

When Jake woke up, it was finally Thursday. The week surprisingly was going by quickly. Unlike the other weeks that has been going very slowly, but this week was going by swiftly. Which was good, too good for that matter.

Jake frowned scratching his head making his hair look more messier then it was. _Don't go _said the voice in his head. He stood up from bed, stretching and popping muscles. Letting out a low groan, "Ugh! The sun came up again" he said to himself still drowsy.

He looked around frowning, when he saw that Edward wasn't there. Usually Edward would be sitting down on the foot of the bed watching him sleep, but not this morning. Jake shook his head.

Scratching his bare chest, flexing his muscles a bit. Trying to wake himself up.

He walked out of the room, shivering a bit on how his bare feet felt against the nice wooden floor of the hallway.

Getting into the bathroom closing the door behind him. After he was done brushing his teeth, he splashed cold water on his face. Not bothering on drying his face, he turned placing a hand on the waistband of his pajama pants.

Turning on the water to the shower, he stripped out of his pajama pants shivering a bit when the cold air hit his fully naked form. Getting into the shower, he let out a low a sigh.

Staying under the warm spray of water, letting it hit his back.

He stayed like that for a couple of seconds then began to scrub himself down.

After a couple of minutes he was finally done. Drying himself dry with the towel, then wrapping it around his waist.

Walking out of the bathroom, and walking into his room closing the door behind him. Walking towards the closet that he and Edward shared, he looked around wondering on what to pick.

Then he nodded when he found on what to wear for the day. He picked plaid shorts, and a blue polo shirt. Also picking sandals. Not bothering to spike up his hair he decided to go with the messy hair look. Walking out of the shared bedroom, he walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen and making himself some toast. Not wanting to go to school in a empty stomach.

"Wow! Jake you look great. Wow my amazing skills are robbing off on you" said Alice. Jake let out a snort, "Oh, wow. Now that's what I wanted to have fancy dressin' skills" he said sarcastically.

"Aw, look at here the pixie and the fairy" said Jasper as he walked into the kitchen. Jake glared at him, shaking his head. "Um Alice, isn't' Jasper's birthday this weekend?….You could take him shopping at the new store that the mall just opened" said Jake.

Smirking when he saw the look of pure horror on Jasper, "What? Paybacks a bitch" he said taking a bite of his toast.

Soon both Emmett and Rosalie walked in clapping, "Damn I'm so damn proud of you right now Jake. You got him back good" said Emmett sounding like a proud father. Rosalie nodded in agreement. Edward just rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, they were in the garage getting into Emmett's jeep. Emmett pulled out of the garage like a maniac.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Dude, cool down. Let's not get pulled over by Chief Swan again" he said annoyed at his brother.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he drove, "Well maybe that wouldn't of happened if Jasper wouldn't have thrown my History out of the window" he said annoyed. Jasper smiled, looking like he just had gotten caught by having his hand in the cookie jar.

They arrived at school in a couple of minutes.

Getting out the jeep and going their separate ways towards their classes. Placing his hand on his messenger bag. Frowning when he saw Eric talking to some girl brown haired girl. Shaking his head walking into his English class.

Smiling when he saw that Mike, and Tyler were already there. Taking his seat, "What's up bitches" he said. Laughing when he was answered by a groan and a low hiss. Shaking his head, "See I told you going to that party was a bad idea. What time did you asses head home anyways?" he said.

Tyler groaned resting his head on his hand putting on some shades, Mike did the same. Both letting out groans, "I got home at 2 AM" said Mike. Tyler grimaced, "And I got home at 3:30 because someone left" he said pissed off punching Mike on the shoulder.

Mike let out a groan "Dude" he said messaging his shoulder. Jake let out a snort.

Soon the other kids came in taking their seats, as the bell rang.

--------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

It was finally lunch. I found myself sitting with that blonde I had meet in gym. Jessica and her friends, there was also a girl named Angela. She was nice, in a way she was like me nice and quite, a little shy. Soon the table began to fill up with other kids, another blonde this time male was Mike.

I had accidentally struck his head with a volleyball, but shockingly he took it well and told me that it was no big deal. That's when I meet Jessica, she just came to talk to me because Mike was talking to me. But I didn't care if she just wanted to talk to me because of Mike, at least I wasn't eating alone.

I didn't want to be Lindsey Lohan like in that movie Mean Girls. Eating alone in the girls restroom.

I looked around as everyone was talking. Once in a while both Jessica and Angela would talk to me making me apart of the conversation. I looked around the cafeteria, my gaze landing on a group of people. On a group of beautiful people that is. I frowned, nudging Jessica who was next to me "Hey, who are they?" I whispered to her.

She frowned looking at me, then fallowed my gaze. She rolled her eyes when she saw who I was talking about, but also smiled. "Ah, so you discovered the Cullens' I see" she said.

She looked at them then back at me, "Well those two right there. Are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen" she said pointing to a large muscled guy, who had beautiful curly hair. The other which was female, looked to be a model. She had beautiful body, a body that most girls would kill for. Shit even me. _That lucky bitch_ I said in my mind.

"And that right there. That short girl right there, the little pixie is Alice Cullen. She's the one who's always high, if you ask me. And the one with her, the one who looks like he's always in pain is Jasper" she said.

Then when the last member of the family entered the cafeteria, my breath hitched. He was drop dead gorgeous. The way his bronze hair shined under the cafeteria lights. He was scrawny, but yet had muscles. I liked the way how that blue long sleeved shirt looked on him, wrapping around him on the right places. And showing off the right muscles. "And that, is Edward Cullen…..apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care" she said with annoyance and bit of hurt in her voice.

I looked at her, "Yeah, but there's also one thing. The pairs are together, together" said Angela joining in into the conversation. Jessica nodded, letting out a snort "Yeah, which is weird because they're brothers" she said with disgust.

Angela shook her head rolling her eyes, "They're all adopted, so it doesn't count" she said defending them.

I looked back, then I frowned when I saw a guy walking towards them. He was the only one with color, the others were pale but yet beautiful. He was tan, he was also good looking, but not like the rest of them. I frowned, when the guy smiled at them taking a seat next to Edward.

Edward smiled at him, ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes slapping his hand away. And stole his food. I frowned, I felt a tug of jealousy when I saw how Edward looked at him. I shook my head, "Who is he?" I said to Jessica and Angela.

They both looked, both Jessica and Angela smiled. "Oh, him. That's Jacob" said Angela. Jessica nodded, "Yeah. That's the only Cullen who doesn't act stuck up. I'm gonna introduce you later. He's pretty cool" she said. I nodded, staring back towards the Cullen table.

Clenching my fist when I saw that Edward had his arm over Jacob's chair.

--------

**Jake POV**

I rolled my eyes, as I heard more talk about the new girl. Apparently her name was Isabella Swan, but liked to be called Bella instead.

I walked towards my locker, placing my stuff inside. I was glad that it was lunch, finally some peace and a break from that annoying new girl. I knew that I was being an ass, but god it was just too much. It's not like she's famous or anything special.

I walked towards the cafeteria, smiling when I saw my brothers already there. As I walked I felt eyes on me, I looked to see who it was. And I regretted it, it was that new annoying girl. God just staring at her, made my blood boil. I didn't know why, but for some reason I didn't like her. I rolled my eyes turning around.

As I walked towards my family, I calmed down a bit. I smiled when I saw Edward, taking a seat next to him. Rolling my eyes, when the jackass ruffled my hair again "Dude, my hair" I said annoyed. He just chuckled, 'It's already a mess. I don't think that anybody will notice" he said amused.

I shook my head, laughing taking a slice of pizza from his trey. "So? Did you guys hear about the new girl?" said Emmett. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head "God! Not you too? God if I hear about her again. I'm gonna take everyone else in here out and including myself" I said annoyed.

The others laughed.

When I looked at Edward, he was frowning. I looked at him worriedly, placing my hand on his shoulder "Hey? You ok?" I said worriedly.

He shook his head, he looked at me then smiled. That crooked smile of his, he nodded "Yes, I'm ok. Just got lost in my head for a while" he said.

Soon the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I rolled my eyes, "Damn bell" I said annoyed.

"Aw c'mon Jakey-poo, don't that much of a spoiled sport" said Jasper, then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up almost dropping me but caught me. Alice fallowed us out.

We entered our Art class, taking out seats on our table. We waited until the rest of the kids came in, then our teacher Ms. Jones walked in after, closing the door behind her.

We began to sketch our projects, which was to bring in a stuffed animal. I brought in my stuffed animal Bebo which was a wolf. It was my last gift from my parents, they gave it to me before they got killed.

Alice brought in a Chameleon, while Jasper brought in a saber tooth.

As the minutes went on, I got bored by the minute. I rolled my eyes, while both Alice and Jasper snickered. I flipped them off, which made them snicker even more.

Soon Alice let out a low gasp, too low but we heard it. Jasper looked at her worriedly, wrapping his arm around her. While I looked on, it looked to be like she was pulled into a vision.

She shook her head, looking at us. "Edward" she gasped out.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun! Dun!….Oh no! What happen?


	4. Here I Come

A/N: Thanks to** Aslan is love**, **deviline12.1**, **Johari, mia-dcwut-09**,** Dario Argento Syndrome**,** Anatin123**,** dragon_fly**,** Emeralden Rapley**, **takane-takashi787**, **Rhondeez **for reviewing the previous chapter…..Also sorry for the long wait. I had a problem of writers block, but now I'm good.

2nd A/N: The song used in the chapter is called "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

Thanks to my beta **realistjoker**

-------------------

**Here I Come**

_Another week. Another no show _he said in his mind. Jacob Black walked around his room, their room. Letting out a low sigh, he walked into the walk-in closet to look over his music collection.

Nodding when he found the CD that he was looking for, he placed it into the CD-Player and walked out of the closet.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything On our own _

_We don't need_

_Anything Or anyone _

_If I lay here If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world? _

Sitting back onto the bed, he looked around. _Screw this; he's the one who left. This is my room too_. Taking off his shirt, he walked out of the room, down the stairs and ignored the curious looks that he got from his parents and siblings.

He walked into the garage, smiling on what he found, cans of crimson red and black paint, and brushes. Getting what he needed, he walked back into the house, up the stairs and into his room.

Placing the supplies down, he looked around the room and nodded.

---------

Down in the living room, Emmett looked around and raised his eyebrow. "Is anybody gonna go up there?" He asked. When he didn't get a response he stood up, "Oh, let me" he said not amused.

Jasper stood up, "Wait!" He said following him.

The two brothers walked up the steps, "I wonder what the he's doing?" wondered Emmett out loud.

When they got there, they stopped. "Um, Jake what are you doing?" Jasper inquired as he looked around.

Jake stopped his painting and turned around "This is my room" he said, and then went back to painting.

Emmett frowned, "Um, have you discussed this with Edward? I mean it's his room too."

Jake let out an annoyed sigh, "He left. He hasn't been here for three weeks. So, no he doesn't have a say in this," he replied not looking at his brothers.

Jasper shrugged, "Let me help." He said as he walked over and took another brush. Dipping it into the red paint, he went to paint another wall.

Emmett looked at his two brothers and shook his head. "Edward is not gonna like this one bit." Then he smiled after a while, "Move over guys" he said walking into the room.

A couple of hours of later, Alice and Rosalie walked into the room, both stopped in their tracks.

They looked around the room, the walls were red. Jake was painting the double closet doors black, Emmett was drilling into the left side placing shelves, while Jasper opened up boxes labeled music.

"Edward's gonna be pissed" said Rosalie.

Jake snorted, "This is my room too. It needs a little of me in it. Plus he's the one who left, so he doesn't get a say" he said annoyed.

Alice raised her brow. "A little of you, it's all you," she stated amused.

Jake smiled at the comment, "If he doesn't like it, there are other rooms in the house."

Rosalie looked at him, "You're mad at him?" She asked.

Jake turned to look at her "Yes! Yes, I'm mad. He promised that he'll always be there, but he left." He said walking over towards his drows and took out his sketches. The others looked at him, "What?" he said. Both Emmet and Jasper shook their heads and continued on what they were doing.

-----------------------

A/N: I know that it's a short chapter. But I didn't want to go by another week without giving you guys an update; it isn't fair to you guys. But don't worry; the next chapter will be longer.


	5. The Man Who Can’t Be Moved

A/N: Thanks to **deviline12.1**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **PrettyTwisted**, **takane-takashi787**, **DRAY72116**, **Utena-Puchiko-nyu**, **Anatin123**, , **krazykittymatt**, **Sayomi-hime**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **foxykitsuneyouko**, **Cantar**, **lilli kitty**, **skyangel82 ****for reviewing the previous chapter.**

2nd A/N: No, I didn't forget about this story. I went to Mexico for three weeks to visit family, and to see my aunt who was in kimo. She's doing better, having her family around her. She's good.

--------------------

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

_He whimpered as he crawled on the wooden floor. Crawling away from it, trying to get away. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks as he let out a low sob as he heard its coming footsteps. "No!" he sobbed when he felt a pair of cold hands wrap themselves around his injured leg. A grunt was heard from behind. He started to claw at the wooden floor as he was being pulled back into the kitchen. "Ow! Ow! No!" he yelled as he was being picked up from the floor and thrown onto whatever was in sight._

Jake bolted awake, gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead as he looked around the room. The door flew open, making him jump, "God!" He said clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Hey? Are you ok," asked Rosalie with pure concern.

Letting out a shaky sigh he nodded, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare," he said as he looked over at his digital clock. Seeing that he had an hour to get ready he got up from bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Rosalie just watched him walk passed her with pure concern still on her face. "Damn you Edward," she muttered under her breath.

As Jake closed the door behind him, he let out a shaky sigh. Shaking his head he thought to himself. _Jake, that's enough._

Turning on the faucet, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he finished, he didn't bother to dry off his face. Turing on the shower, he let it run a couple of seconds. Soon the room began to steam. Taking a deep breath he got inside and he leaned against the tile, as the hot spray hit against his back.

-----------

The Cullen siblings were downstairs waiting for their youngest. Rosalie let out a low sigh, as she leaned against the fridge. "He had another nightmare," she said.

The other nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's like ever since he left, they've been getting worse or sometimes violent," said Alice.

Emmett shook his head, "We should call him. I mean he can't stay away forever just because of that Swan chick," he said not amused.

Rosalie let out a snort in annoyance. "Please, if we call him, he'll probably tell us off again, saying that we don't understand."

Jasper shook his head as he glared across the room. "We don't understand. It's me who wants kill them and rip open their nicks 24/7," he said pissed.

"Hush, he's walking down the stairs," said Rosalie as she played with a strand of her hair.

Jake walked into the kitchen sporting a pair of faded blue jeans, a grey shirt which read "I Got Up Out of Bed for This?" in white bold letters, a grey hooded sweatshirt, and over that was a black vest. Playing with the strap of his messenger bag, he smiled at them "Ready," he said.

Emmett raised his brow, "Um, I might not be human anymore. But don't you need to have something to eat?"

Jake grabbed a packet of pop-tarts and a bottle of water, "Got it covered."

----------

At La Push…..

Sam Uley walked around the beach, in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts. Closing his eyes, the ocean breeze hit his bare chest. Stepping into the tide, he let the water hit against his feet, ever since he was a kid; he liked how the water felt against him.

"Yo Sam! What are you doing?" Paul asked as he walked towards his leader.

Sam opened one eye, then the other, "I'm sinking."

Paul shook his head and raised his brow. "So, are you coming to the party?"

Sam shook his head, "Probably not. What's the point?"

Paul let out a snort, "Dude it's been over a year since you last went out. Look, I know that it hurts losing Leah, but dude c'mon it's time to move on."

Sam looked at him, letting out a sigh. He knew that his friend was right, but it still hurt. Letting out another sigh, he nodded "Sure, why not," he said frowning as he placed his hand on his chest.

--------

Looking over at his table as he walked into the cafeteria, Jake rolled his eyes when he saw Edward. Shaking his head he thought, _wow, you choose now to come back_. Knowing that Edward was reading his mind.

Shaking his head, he got in line to get his food: two slices of pizza, jello and a coke. Once done he walked towards where Mike and Tyler were sitting at, thankfully away from the girls and most importantly Bella Swan.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down.

Both Mike and Tyler frowned. "Hey," they both said.

Mike looked over his shoulder "Um? It looks like your brother is back," he said confused.

Jake nodded annoyed, "Yeah, apparently he is."

Tyler let out a low chuckle, "Oh, trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"Tyler, shut up."

The other two chuckled. Mike's eyes lit up, "So, it's Friday. Party central, Jake you coming with us to La Push, tonight?" he asked.

Jake thought about it, then nodded while a smile appeared. "Yeah, why not. I haven't partied in a while." A couple of seconds later, "Hey, Ty is it ok if I crash over at your place?"

Tyler nodded, "Sure, come over. Better yet, just come home with me after school. We could all hang out in the mean time, and then go to the party."

Both Mike and Jake nodded "It's a plan," they both said.

Feeling Edward's eyes boring behind his back, Jacob thought. _You left so I'm gonna go and get my drink on. I need this._ As he thought he failed to see the glare that Bella was sending him. Soon the bell rang. "Ugh! Let the pain continue."

Tyler shook his head as he laughed. "Dude, were almost done."

Both Jake and Tyler shook their heads as Mike currently stared at Jessica. Jake raised his brow. "Oh my God! Just ask her out already," he said annoyed with Tyler in agreement.

Mike looked at them, "Shut up" he said as he walked away.

"Wow," they both said as they left as well.

On his way to his art class, Jake walked towards Alice and Jasper and rolled his eyes as Edward tried to talk to him. Jacob paying no attention continued on to class.

Alice looked at Edward apologetically "I'll talk to him," she said as she and Jasper walked after him.

Edward let out a low sigh; he walked towards his biology class. Little did he know that his life was going to get a lot more complicated.

----------

Edward took a sit on his stool and waited patiently for Bella Swan to appear; he hoped that he didn't scare her off. A small part of him wanted to get to know her better, while the other part was yelling at him to back away that he already had someone.

Soon Bella Swan walked into the class, almost tripping as she walked over towards her stool. Taking her sit, soon the other kids walked into the classroom. Bella looked right ahead, Edward looked at her, opening his mouth then closing it.

Taking in deep breath, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he said. _You foul! Stop, back away now!_ A voice yelled at him.

---------

The bell finally rang, signaling that school was finally over. Mike, Tyler and Jake walked out of the school. "Ugh! Thank god it's finally Friday," said Mike.

The other two nodded, "Yeah, hey hold on I'm gonna talk to my brothers," said Jake as he walked away. As He walked towards his siblings a gust of wind blew against him, making him shiver. _Everything is going to change tonight._ He smiled at his brothers, "Hey, um guys I'm not gonna ride with you today. I'm gonna crash over at Tyler's then go over to a party at to La Push."

Emmett nodded, "Ok, have fun."

Jake smiled, "Oh god."

"It's not safe. It's too dangerous," said Edward, not liking the idea of Jake going to a party and spending the night over at Tyler's.

Jake raised his brow, "Oh, this coming from the person who ran off for three weeks," he snapped. Edward let out a low growl, Jake stood his ground. "Don't growl at me, oh and I have a little surprise for you when you get home," he said smiling at the last part. Rosalie smirked at the comment but didn't say anything. "Well, I'll see you guys later and tell Carlisle and Esme that I'll call them later."

Catching up with his friends, the three walked out of the school parking lot and towards the street. Mike and Tyler didn't live too long from the school. Crossing the street and they got on the sidewalk.

"Oh, please. The only reason he does it, is for he could have a place to scre…." said Tyler but was interrupted by Jake.

"Shit!"

The two friends stopped. "I have a place for that," said Mike

"Nah, I forgot my history book," Jake said shaking his head. "A day with no homework won't hurt." The three friends continued their walking.

"Well, this is my stop. See you guys later," said Mike separating from them.

"Bye," they both said waving.

"So, Jake. What's the real deal between you and Edward?" asked Tyler as they walked up the steps of his two story house.

Jake let out a low sigh. "I'm just pissed at him for leaving," he replied as he followed him into the house. "I don't want to talk about him. It's Friday, we're going to a party, and I just want to have fun.

Tyler placed his folder on the island as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he got out two bottles of water and passed one over to Jake. Tyler smirked at him, "I have something for you to wear. It'll send the right message" he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jake followed after. "I do not like the sound of that. Last time you picked out something for me, I was showing almost everything."

_**Time Skip**_

Sam sighed as he followed Paul into the party. The party was held at some rich kid's house. They didn't know the chick that threw the party, but they were invited by their friends who were invited. Going in they were welcomed by the loud boom of the music pumping from the stereo system.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Dude can you at least show some enthusiasm?" he asked annoyed.

Sam glared at him, "I'm here, what more do you want."

"Just smile once in a while" said Paul as he walked away to get something to drink.

Sam shook his head, as he followed him into the kitchen.

-------

Jake grumbled as he got out of Mike's car. Tyler shook his head, "Will you stop it" he said annoyed. Mike snickered as he walked towards the large house.

Jake crossed his arms over his chest, trying to cover what the purple shirt that Tyler gave to him. He sighed, giving up; shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. In bold white letters, it read _Open To Try Any Position._

Mike snickered, shaking his head "Wow, that's priceless," he said.

Jake growled at him "Shut up Mike!"

The three friends walked into large home.

_Going Back to the corner where _

_I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag _

_I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard _

_got your picture in my hand_

Sam needed alcohol and lots of it, taking few gulps of beer; he scanned around the room, shaking his head when he saw Paul and some girl going up the stairs. He frowned as he someone across the room, he looked familiar.

Jake shook his head as a guy winked at him. Letting out a low sigh, he looked around the large living room. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up, brown orbs making contact with black ones.

_Going Back to the corner _

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag _

_I'm not gonna move_

The two looked at each other, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Sam placed his beer bottle down and began to walk towards the younger teen.

-------------------

A/N: Well that was the new chapter. Again sorry for the long wait.


	6. Only By The Night

A/N: Thanks to **skyangel82**, **Mfoto**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **DRAY72116**, **rebelwilla**, **Poemwriter98**, **Utena-Puchiko-nyu**, **deviline12.1**, **smartbookworm**, **Anatin123**, **bowsie22**, **scenekid masochist**, **krazykittymatt**, **takane-takashi787**, **Kittendragon **

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter.

---------------

**Only By The Night**

_Going Back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

_The two looked at each other, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Sam placed his beer bottle down and began to walk towards the younger teen._

They never broke eye contact as Sam continued on making his way. Soon Jake felt someone grabbing his arm, it was Mike. "C'mon dude" he said.

He was dragged away by Mike, looking to see if the older male was still there; he didn't see him.

Jake managed to get his arm back and tried to see if the other man was anywhere in sight, but still couldn't find him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he turned to Mike. "Mike."

What is it?" Mike asked raising his brow. Did you meet someone?

Letting out a snort, he shook his head. "No, no I didn't," he said sadly. He walked into the kitchen, where Tyler was.

Tyler nodded at them and handed a beer over to Jake. He took it, taking a big gulp, "Thanks," he said.

"Hey, what's up?" said Tyler, noticing his friend's change of mood. Jake shook his head, a small smile appearing on his features. Tyler followed his gaze, he too breaking into a smile. Not too far from them were Mike and Jessica.

"About time," said Jake.

Tyler nodded, "Tell me about it."

"I don't think so, I'll be outside," said Jake walking out of the kitchen.

He walked back into the large living room, maneuvering through dancing bodies and straight though the back door into the backyard.

Letting out a low sigh, he was grateful that few people were out. He walked towards a tree where a swing swung freely. Sitting on the swing, he smiled as he looked up at the sky, liking how beautiful the stars looked.

"They almost look blue, don't they?" said a manly voice.

Jake looked to see who it was, smiling at who it was. "Yeah they do," he said.

Sam smiled at the young teen, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Jake shook his head, "No, I wouldn't mind," he said smiling.

Sam smiled back at him and took a sit on the grass a couple of inches away from him. "So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I didn't want to be in there," he said letting out a sigh.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm Sam by the way."

"Jake."

"So, Jake did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

Jake frowned at the question, "Boyfriend?" he asked confused.

Now it was Sam's turn to frown, "That guy that pulled you away."

Jake let out a low chuckle. "No. He wasn't my boyfriend. That was my best friend Mike," he said.

--------------

Tyler smiled as he saw them through the kitchen window. "Hey, where did Jake go?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Tyler lied. "Hey there's Eric and Angela."

-------------

Laughing on what Sam had said, he shook his head. "You and my brother will get along just great," Jake said.

Sam raised his brow "You have brothers?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, three actually and also two sisters."

"Wow, what a big family. I bet you're all close," he said.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, we are. It's nice and we all go to the same school anyway."

"Really?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Yeah, we go to Forks High and what about you Sam any brothers or sisters?"

Sam shook his head sadly. "Well I would've had a baby sister, but my mom was killed by a drunk driver."

Jake placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was five years ago." Getting up, he brushed the dirt from his jeans and smiled down at Jake. "Wanna take a walk in the woods," he asked.

Jake looked at the forest a little hesitantly. "Um I don't know."

"Aw are you afraid?" he asked jokingly.

Jake playfully shoved him away, but it was no use, Sam barely even budged. "Wow, what do they feed you rez kids?"

Sam let out a low chuckle. "C'mon, I won't let anything bad happen you," he said sticking out his hand.

Staring at the hand for a couple of seconds, Jake took. He couldn't explain it, but when Sam's large hand covered his, he felt warmth and even safety.

Sam helped Jake out of the swing and the two walked into the woods.

-------

Letting out a low groan, Jake shoved his face more into the nice soft pillow. A frown came on his face, when he heard a low chuckle. Opening his eyes he blinked a couple of times, before noticing that a shirtless Sam stood before him. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was only in his boxers wearing a large shirt that wasn't his. Sam wore only a pair of short cutoffs.

Blushing, he slowly sat up covering himself with the blanket. Seeing that he was in a bed, he looked up at Sam once again, "We….Did we do anything?" he asked.

Sam laughed and shook his head no. "No, we walked for a while in the woods. Then we came back to the party, and you drank a little too much. I couldn't find your friends so I took to my house. This is where your currently are. I slept on the floor. Luckily before you were knocked out, I got you to take a couple of Advil and as you can see I placed another glass of water on the nightstand next to you."

Jake looked at the water and brought the glass up to his lips. He drank it all in three gulps, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, no problem," he said taking a sit on the foot of the bed.

Jake ran a hand though his messed up hair, "Um may I use your shower?

Sam nodded, "Yeah, go right ahead. It's the third door on the left. I'll let you borrow some of my old clothes."

Jake smiled at him. "Thanks," he said placing the glass back on the nightstand and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

-----

When he was done, Jake walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and frowned when he didn't see Sam or the clothes.

Sam walked up the stairs, with his old clothes in hand. Looking ahead, he stopped in his tracks. There in his room stood Jacob Black in nothing but a white towel, water rolling down his tan body; he had some muscles too. He moved around the room holding the towel in place.

_The way you move_

_Your body babe_

_It drives me wild_

_I love the way you're looking babe_

_You're just my style_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of him claiming Jake. He cleared his throat to get Jake's attention as he walked into the room. "Hey, here are the clothes," he said handing them over.

Jake smiled at him, taking the clothes. "Thanks," he said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, no problem. I hadn't worn them since the 8th grade," he said jokingly. Jake let out a laugh as he smacked the older man playfully on the shoulder. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen; I made breakfast." When he walked out, he let out a sigh and thought, _damn Sam calm down._

_You're just my style_

_It's automatic _

_Sexy and you don't even know it babe_

He shook his head again, walking down the stairs. Jake stared at the door for a few moments and then he began to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, he walked out of the room and downstairs. He was welcomed by the smell of eggs and bacon, when he reached the kitchen.

"Hey! Just take a sit, I'm almost done," Sam said.

Nodding, he took a sit. A couple of seconds Sam placed his plate in front of him. He too took a sit, with his plate. The two began to eat.

Not wanting to scare him off, Sam ate slowly even though his inner wolf wanted to devour the food in front of him. He didn't. In a couple of minutes, they were both done.

"Hey, I was gonna head into town and get some stuff. Wanna come or do you want me to drop you off at your friend's house?" Sam asked.

Jake thought about it for a while, "I wouldn't mind going with you. If you don't mind that is?"

Sam smiled, "Of course not."

After breakfast Jake followed him out to the car smiling; Sam opened the car door for him, closed it and walked over towards the driver's side, he got in and started the truck. Looking out of the window, he thought, _nothing could go wrong._

----------

In the Cullen Home

Edward paced around their room. At first when he saw the room, he was beyond pissed. But after a while it grew on him, it was all Jake. _My Jake. _He stopped in his tracks.

_Where the hell did that come from? _He thought.

Shaking his head, he let out a low growl. He hated not knowing where Jake was. It always put him on edge, ever since that day where he saved him from those rogue vampires. He made it his duty, to always protect him from any harm. But lately he was hurting Jacob more. _Maybe I should just leave. _No he couldn't leave him.

Since he came back, Rosalie and Jasper gave him hell for leaving, saying that ever since he left; Jake's nightmares have gotten worse, sometimes violent.

Emmett, who always joked around and has his back, ignored him as well. Jake was his weak spot, he was everyone's weak spot. The boy brought them joy.

But what put him on edge even more was that Alice couldn't see Jake's future anymore. Well it's not like she couldn't see him, it was just in little snippets. He's there, but he comes and goes.

Edward didn't like that, hell nobody liked that. All day they've been trying to get in contact with him. But he wouldn't answer his cell phone.

They called Tyler and Mike to see if he was with them, but all they got was that Jake was with someone that he met at the party.

And for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Jake shouldn't be with a person that he met from the party. He should be with him and just him.

Balling his fists, Edward walked out of the room.

-------

Jake shivered as he walked beside Sam. The sun started to set as the cold wind decided rear its ugly head. The two were currently walking out of a diner; he shivered more as the wind blew against them.

He frowned at the fact that cold air wasn't affecting Sam "Are you seriously not cold or are you being macho?" he asked raising his brow.

Sam looked at him with an amused expression on his face. "I'm not cold," he said shaking his head and laughing.

Jake stared at him, he was in simple wife beater and short cut offs. "Yeah, I see that," he said not amused.

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger teen bringing him closer. At first Jake tensed up, but when he felt the warmth coming from Sam, he relaxed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a pull towards the older male and felt safe.

Opening the car door for him, Jake got in. Seconds later Sam got in as well. Turning on the truck, he turned on the heater as well and pulled out of the diner, "So, where does this friend of yours live at?" asked Sam.

Jake shivered again. "He lives at…," he couldn't finish the sentence due to the shivering. Sam once again wrapped an arm around the younger teen and brought him closer. Jake laid his head on his shoulder, "You're like my own personal heater," he said jokingly. Sam laughed at the statement.

They drove in silence for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Soon, his phone began to vibrate. Frowning he dug out of his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jake? Where the hell have you been?" said a relieved Alice.

Jake felt a little guilty. "Sorry, I was out with a friend," he said leaning more into Sam. Sam smiled at the gesture.

"I'm gonna pick you up," said Alice.

Jake nodded, even though that Alice couldn't see him. "Yeah, pick me up at Tyler's."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit" said Alice. Then the line went dead.

He placed his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry about that. My siblings can be overprotective sometimes."

Sam let out another laugh. "It's ok. I don't have brothers, but my friends can be overprotective too."

Sam stopped his truck in front of Tyler's. No sight of Alice yet, the lights were off in Tyler's house.

"Well, thanks" said Jake. Looking up at Sam, he almost lost his breath, but in a good way. Sam was staring at him, his black orbs was piercing through him. It was almost like he was trying to find him, the real him, his soul. Jake stared into his eyes, the two never breaking contact.

Jake broke contact by scratching his neck, a habit he did when he was nervous. "Thanks."

He tried to make his way out, but Sam grabbed his arm gently and brought him closer. He slowly leaned in covering his lips with Jake's.

Jake leaned more into him, he gasped when Sam wrapped his arms around him. Taking this as an opportunity, Sam slipped his in his tongue. Jake let out a low moan.

The kiss turning very heated, Sam gently laid Jake on his back. Yanking on his hair, Sam let out a low growl that made Jake shiver.

Then there was a knock on the window. The two broke apart looking up they saw a shadow.

------------

A/N: There, that was the new chapter. I hoped you guys liked it.

Also, for people who have read my story "When the Stars Go Blue". I'm sorry letting you guys hang like that, but a new idea popped into my head. I'm going to re-write the story; it's now going to be called "No Sound but the Wind". It's a lot

Darker then the original and it's still a Paul/Jake fic. Here's a little sneak peek of the fic.

I shook violently as she looked at me with that infamous hurt look on her face. I can't believe that she has the nerve to show herself. That she has the nerve to come here, on my land and to my home. To make matters worse, her leech was with her.

I shook my head, blinking back the tears that threaten to come out. "I came to you Bella," I gritted out. "I came to you, but you sent me away and picked that leech when I needed you more than ever."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and the rest of the pack walking towards us. As I saw Paul, I could tell how angry he was. I paled as all my blood left me for a moment.

"Jake…." Bella started, but I interrupted her by shaking my head furiously at her.

I calmed down a bit as Paul came and wrapped an arm around me. "No! No! Don't you dare!" I yelled at her, shaking myself from Paul and taking a few steps towards her.

The leech saw this and he pushed Bella behind him.

"Where were you? Where were you when I needed you? How can you so selfish and abandoned me like that. I was there for you, but its hurts that you weren't there for me, when I needed you!" I kept yelling where were you, as I ran towards them.


	7. Smells Like Funk

**A/N: Thanks to DRAY72116**, **bowsie22**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **krazykittymatt**, **Mfoto**, **Anatin123**, **Kittendragon**, **deviline12.1**, **takane-takashi787**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **RainGoddess2040**, **Autumn Fiery Star**, **Iamhappytojustbealive**, , **skyangel82**, **A is for Angst**, **Dario Argento Syndrome **for reviewing the previous chapter.

2nd A/N: Who here saw V? I mean Elizabeth Mitchell kicks ass….Also Paranormal Activity was actually scary…lol

-------

**Smells Like Funk **

_The kiss was turning very heated as Sam gently laid Jake on his back. Yanking on his hair, Sam let out a low growl that made Jake shiver._

_Then there was a knock on the window. The two broke apart looking up they saw a shadow._

"Wow, well this clarifies things" said an amused voice. Jake closed his eyes, letting out a low groan, and buried his face into Sam's muscular shoulder. Then let out another groan when laughter was heard. Shaking his head he whispered, "Son of a bitch."

Sam looked down at him, with an amused expression on his face. "Wow, he's still on top of him? The world could be ending and they'll still be going at it," said an amused Mike.

"Oh my god!" said Jake, as he gently pushed Sam off of him. Sam cleared his throat as he scratched his chin, a nervous habit of his. The two sat quietly in the truck, not saying a word.

"And he's still in the truck," said an amused Tyler.

Running a hand over his face, he turned to Sam, who was staring intensely at him. The stare should've scared him, but it didn't, it made him feel warm and safe. Then Sam smiled, "So," he said.

"Thanks, for everything" said Jake letting out a laugh.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, no problem." His voice sent chills down Jake's spine, how he loved his husky voice. He placed his hand on the door handle to get out, "May I call you? I mean if you want to that is," he said adding the last part shyly.

Jake looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll love that. My cell number is…"

"I already have it." Seeing the confusion on the young teens face, he explained. "When you were knocked out. I got your number from your cell memory."

Jake smiled at the answer, "Well, goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Jake," said Sam. Smiling at him one more time, Jake opened the door and got out, gently closing the door. He walked towards his two friends who were smirking at him. Rolling his eyes at them, he waved at Sam as he drove off.

"So, that's where you were" said an amused Tyler.

"Yeah" said Mike while he wiggled his eyebrows.

A horrified look appeared on his features, "Dude! Ew no, we didn't do anything," Jake said.

Mike looked happy to hear the news, however Tyler looked disappointed. "Really?" said Tyler.

Jake nodded, "Yes, he was a complete gentlemen. I slept on his bed, he slept on the floor."

"Who slept on the floor?" asked an amused Alice making the three friends jump. Jake looked at her, then his eyes fell on Edward who was behind her. His eyes quickly fell to the sidewalk kicking at the pavement.

"Shit! Where did you two come from?" said an annoyed Mike, Tyler nodding in agreement.

Edward raised his brow, while Alice looked at Jake, "Who slept on the floor," she asked once again.

Mike let out a laugh, Jake raised his head sending a glare his way, and Mike proceeded to cough, to cover his laugh. Scratching his head, "Yeah, I should go, night." But before he left, he looked at his friend, "We are so talking about this. First period you're all mine," he said smiling. Then he walked away to his house.

Tyler let out a low chuckle and looked at his friend. "Yeah, you're all ours in first period. So prepare yourself." He rolled his eyes, when Jake glared at him. Tyler sensed the tension between Jake and his siblings, "Hey, your bag is still in my house. Let's go get it," he said.

Jake nodded, "Sure."

Tyler looked at the two Cullens "Wanna come inside?" he asked.

Alice smiled at him, "Thanks, but we'll wait out here," she said politely.

Jake followed Tyler into the house grabbing his bag; he began to walk towards the door. "Hey, thanks for the distraction I really needed it," he said.

Tyler smiled. "Sure no problem, I'll see you in first period."

Jake smiled and nodded "Yeah, night" he said walking out of the house and closing the door behind him.

He frowned as he heard Alice say, "Whoa! What's that smell?" she said confused.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know Alice." The two Cullens turned when Jake began to walk towards them.

Alice smiled opening her arms to hug him, but then she stopped and wrinkled her nose "Ok, I think I found the problem," she said as she took a few steps away from her younger sibling.

Frowning at the comment, he sniffed his shirt, "What are you talking about I don't smell," he said confused.

Edward walked towards him, sniffed him and let out a huff. "Yeah I found it too," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Jake shook his head "I don't smell. Can we go now, I'm cold" he said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Edward he's going to stink up my car," whined Alice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice you'll live," he said annoyed.

The three began to walk towards Alice's car. Edward opened the door open for Jake who he could climb into the back seat. Then he got into the passenger seat closing door as soon as he was in. Then they were off.

-------

Once home, Edward helped Jake out of the car and closed the door. The three siblings began to walk up the steps to their house, "You better shower, you stink," said Alice.

Jake let a low growl in annoyance. "For the last time I don't stink."

Walking into the house and into the living room, all eyes were on him. He looked around feeling a little uncomfortable by the attention that his family was giving him.

Rosalie, who was sitting next to Emmett, closed her magazine that she was reading and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What's that smell? Why do you smell like a drowning rat?" she asked disgusted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Jake, son, why don't you go up and take a nice warm shower," said Esme.

"Yes and burn those clothes," added Emmett.

Jasper frowned, "Wait, those aren't your clothes," he said confused.

Alice and Edward frowned as well, "Hey, he's right. Those aren't yours. Wait a minute, does this somehow connect with whoever slept on the floor and you on the bed," said Alice.

Jake was too busy lost in his embarrassment that he didn't hear the low growl coming from Edward. Scratching his head, "Um, I'll go take that shower now" he said beginning to walk up the stairs. When he made it up to the landing he ran towards the bathroom closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he shook his head.

------

"Wait, what? Who slept on the floor?" asked a very puzzled Emmett. The others nodded in agreement, they too wanted to know.

Alice smiled, while Edward let out another growl. "Well, when we got to Tyler's. Mike, Jake and Tyler were in a deep conversation. We snuck up on them. It seems that Jake spent the night at some guy's house that he met at the party. He slept on the floor, while Jake slept on his bed," Alice explained.

Rosalie smirked, she turned towards Carlisle who was sitting with Esme, "It looks like someone needs _the talk,_" she said, laughing at the part.

Esme scooted over, placing her hands on her lap, staring at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at her raising his eyebrow. "I think you should go up there with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. He needs to hear it from a man's point of view," she said.

Emmett laughed rubbing his hands together, "This should be fun," he said.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head, "No jokes, we're being serious here" she said scolding him. He looked at her pouting while he rubbed his head.

---

Jake walked out of the bathroom, in his pajama pants while he toweled his hair. He walked into his room, but stopped when he saw that Carlisle was sitting in his computer chair, while Edward, Emmett and Jasper sat on his bed. "Um, if I'm in trouble I didn't do it," he said.

Carlisle smiled at him. "You're not in trouble son, but please sit down. We need to talk to you," he said. Jasper and Edward smiled at him, while Emmett sniggered. Jake frowned, taking a sit next to Edward.

"Son, when two people love each other…" Carlisle started to say, but was interrupted.

"But in your case, when two guys love each other," said Emmett.

Choking on his own saliva, Jake blushed and shook his head. "Oh god," he said beginning to get up. But Edward managed to wrap his arm around his waist and brought him back down. "Traitor." His brothers laughed while Carlisle smiled.

"This isn't embarrassing son," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, we just want to give you advice so you won't be peer pressure," said Jasper.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, "Yeah, well. Put yourself in my shoes, then you'll see" he said annoyed.

Edward let out a low chuckle, "Jake, we just want you to be safe, and to well use protection."

"God, just get on with it" Jake said annoyed, his face turning red in embarrassment.

_**-------**_

_**Time Skip!**_

Jake walked into the school halls, making a turn he headed towards his locker. He remembered the conversation that he had with his family. It was just way too embarrassing, and he wanted to forget about it.

Opening his locker, "Hey, Jacob right?" said a voice behind him.

He knew that voice, that annoying and clingy voice. Putting a fake smile he turned. "Yeah I am and your Bella Swan right? Chief Swan's daughter," he said politely.

She nodded, smiling at him "Yes I am. The one and only."

He nodded, "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" he inquired while he got his English book.

She opened her mouth to reply, but that's when Jessica decided to enter, "Hey Jake! Bella hey! So you finally meet Jacob Cullen I see," she said happily.

Letting out a low snort, he smiled "Yes Jess, she finally did. So how was your weekend?" he asked directing the question to the two girls.

"Well, I mostly cleaned around the house and cooked for Charlie" said Bella.

"Me and Mike hooked up! I'm finally his girlfriend!" she said happily.

Jake smiled at her. "Wow! Finally, I mean wow two years of dragging it" he said teasingly.

Jessica playfully smacked him on his shoulder, "Hey shut up!"

Chuckling he shook his head, "Well, I'll see you two in lunch, I gotta go."

He walked away from the two, _God I can't stand that Bella chick, _he thought.

As he walked into his English class, he let out a low groan when he saw that Tyler and Mike were already there waiting for them, _and the questions begin_.

-----------

A/N: I just had to make the guys to have the sex talk with Jacob….lol. It had to happen.


	8. If You Had My Love

A/N: Thanks to **xedrix666**, **deviline12.1**, **The Riddle Heir**, **drummerdelight89**, **lil joker**, **Elaine's Spike**, **kalajms**, **lunachiarolover**, **takane-takashi787**, **Bunnyakafay**, **skyangel82**, **DRAY72116**, **krazykittymatt**, **sunystone**, **Rhondeez**, **Anatin123**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **HaNdSoMe AkWaRd9** for reviewing the previous chapter.

2nd A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. It's not that I had forgotten about this story, it's just that I got hit by a major case of writers block. Again I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. Also for the people who have been asking for some Edward/Jacob scenes this new chapter will have them also for the Sam/Jacob fans as well.

I also posted up a new story called 'There's No Place like Home' it's a Jacob/OMC fic. If you're interested please go check it out and give me some feedback/reviews.

Songs used in this chapter are:

If You Had My Love by Jennifer Lopez

Rude Boy by Rihanna

Rated: T will turn to M

Pairing: Edward/Jacob/Sam (I still don't know who Jacob is ending up with)

* * *

**If You Had My Love**

It's been two weeks since he had met Sam Uley at the party, two weeks since he had last talked to the older male. Two weeks since Isabella Swan moved into Forks, Washington. Two weeks since the annoying little human had divided his family, Carlisle and Esme were happy for Edward that he had finally found someone. Rosalie and Emmett were a little wary about the situation, Alice was ecstatic, Jasper well he was Jasper. And lastly he was, he had mixed feelings on the whole Isabella situation, sure he was happy for his brother, but there was a small part of him that was….jealous?

_If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
Would you comfort me _

The young Cullen let out a low sigh as he walked around his room, the room that he shared with Edward, well nowadays it was his room since Edward would go out and spy on Isabella while she slept. It was times like these in which he didn't like himself, he should be happy for his brother, but there was a small part in his heart in which he felt betrayed and abandoned. He shook his head as he listened to the song that was blasting from his iHome silently.

_And if somehow you knew_

_that your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me  
And call me baby_

He slowly walked towards the large bookcase that inhabited their room. It contained Edward's books and his books. He lifted up his hand very slowly and retrieved one of his old journals. He knew that he should've thrown them out a long time ago but he could never will himself to. It had his last memories of his slaughtered family and he also had a lot of good memories in them as well. But the journal that he picked out in particular was the journal in he wrote in while the entire Cullen family were in Denali, Alaska. The young Cullen wrote in it every day as he wrote down his feelings.

Sometimes he wondered if Alice knew about the feelings that he had once had for Edward, he wondered if she saw something in his feature which involved the both of them. Sure he had feelings for his Edward, an unrequited love for the man who had saved him from a group of rogue vampires. He would write in his journal every day, writing down his pain and sorrow.

He let out a low sigh as he opened up the journal into a random page.

_Journal,_

_I don't know what I should do. I desperately need some of your guidance. I don't know what to do anymore, my feelings for the man who saved me from a group of rogue vampires has been growing stronger each day. And it's sick! He's my brother. Ok so he aint blood related to me were not actually brothers, but still they took me in as one of their own. I can't love him like that!_

_Each passing day as I see Tanya flaunting her slutty ass around Edward, and I get sick, I just want to rip her limb from limb and burn all the pieces. I just want to stand up and confess my love to him, but I'm also scared of his reaction. Sure he would reject Tanya in a gentleman like manner, but still that was Tanya. And I'm Jacob Black, well Cullen they took me in as one of their own and raised me as their son and baby brother. I know that if I would confess my feelings to him, I know I just know that he would end up leaving me._

The young Cullen shook his head as he closed his journal and placed it back onto the shelf where he had retrieved it.

Those feelings that he had once for Edward were long gone by now, he let out a low sigh as he turned around. He let out a low gasp as he saw who was sitting on the foot of the king sized bed. He placed his hand on his chest as he leaned against the book case, "Damn why do you have to sneak up on people?" he gasped out.

Edward raised his brow as he looked at the youngest. He was clearly amused by the situation. "I'm sorry….Jennifer Lopez again?" he said amused.

Jake rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Is there a problem with that artist? You don't hear me bitching about your classical shit" he snapped back.

A crooked smile appeared on his angelic features, "You were lost in your reading and I didn't want to disturb you"

The auburn haired vampire stood up from his sitting place and began to walk towards the younger male. The young teen gulped as he found that he couldn't move, he was pinned against the bookcase, with Edward's hands at his sides to restrain him. The vampire smirked as he looked down at the shorter male. He turned off the iHome and turned around as he began to walk towards the bed.

"It's late you should be in bed"

Jake let out a deep breath as he rubbed his face with his hand, "I'm not even sleepy" he said as he tried to suppress a yawn but failed miserably.

He let out a low gasp as he was hurriedly lifted just as he felt it, it was gone and the young teen found himself under the covers. The young teen turned his head to the side as he glared at the vampire who was currently under the covers as well.

Edward smirked at him, he lazily placed a hand under his head as he looked up at the ceiling, one of the things that he missed of being human was being able to sleep and to feel warmth of another body. Another thing that he truly missed was the watery taste of good fruit.

"I hate you" grumbled out Jake as he turned around trying to get into a comfortable position.

Edward chuckled as he turned off the night lamp, "No you don't. You love me."

Darkness consumed the room the only thing illuminating it was the light of the moon, Jake laid in bed; in that purgatory state when you're in right before you fall asleep. A low sigh of contempt escaped his lips as he licked them, soon he felt a pair of rather large arms wrapping themselves around his slim waist bringing him into a cold marbled chest.

"G'night Edward"

"Goodnight Jacob"

* * *

The following morning Jake found himself in the bathroom gelling up his hair into perfect spikes, he moved his hips side to side as he sang one of his songs. In his spare time he would occasionally write in his music journal, random lyrics that would pop into his head.

_Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it_

Ever since he had met a certain Quileute he had felt a strong connection towards the older male, he couldn't explain it but he felt warm when the other had laid his onyx eyes on him. And since that night at the party came the dreams, and ever since those dreams occurred Edward started to look at him differently. He couldn't place it though.

After he was done cropping up his hair he washed his hands after he was done drying off his hands he placed the towel back on the rack and walked out of the bathroom. Walking down the hall and down the stairs he walked into the kitchen.

Rosalie was already in there sitting on one of the kitchen stools looking through a bridal magazine, "Hey rude boy" she said as she smirked.

Jake blushed as he grabbed a pack of strawberry pop tarts, "Shut up"

"When are you going to tell us his name?" she inquired.

"When it gets serious. I don't know if it'll get like that, I haven't talked to him since the party, two weeks ago"

Just then the rest of the Cullen siblings walked into the kitchen fallowed by Esme who smiled warmly at them. The mother vampire followed them into the garage.

The young Cullen hugged Esme goodbye "Have a nice day" she said warmly. He smiled at her, and then got into Emmett's jeep sitting next to Edward, While Alice and Jasper sat on the other side, and Rosalie road passenger up front with Emmett.

Soon Emmett peeled out of the garage at a frightening pace. It took them a couple of minutes to get to the school due to Emmett's crazy driving. When they arrived, the large vampire then parked his jeep. The six Cullens got out of the jeep and walked toward the school.

Jake let out a low sigh as he saw Bella approach Edward, shaking his head as he walked beside Rosalie who had her arm wrapped around Emmett's waist he too had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Fixing the strap of his messenger as he walked beside the two Cullens, "There's something off about that girl" he said.

Emmett nodded while Rosalie laid her head on his shoulder as they walked into the school, "We just have to bite out tongues since Edward has taken a liking to her" bit out Rosalie.

"We could always frame her and send her ass to jail" quipped out Emmett.

Both Rosalie and Jake laughed at his suggestion while Alice scoffed, Jasper who was walking beside the pixie like vampire just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I like her. And she's good for him she keeps him rooted" said Alice. "Isn't that right Jasper?"

Both Rosalie and Jake raised their brows as they looked at Jasper, Emmett just looked way too amused by the situation while Alice looked beyond peeved.

Jasper pursed his lips together in a thin line not liking that his mate was putting him in the spotlight. "I would rather not say anything"

Emmett, Rosalie and Jake busted out laughing while Alice pouted as he looked at her mate.

"But Jasper…" Alice started to say.

Jasper shook his head as he kept his attention elsewhere, "No Alice, you know just because he makes him happy doesn't mean that we all have to jump in the band wagon of welcoming Bella into our family like you Carlisle and Esme did. We're all very cautious on the situation" he said.

The emotion manipulator didn't want to say that his reason for mistrusting the human girl was that, when every time Edward and Jake would be in their own little world, the world that was just for them two, had Isabella Swan seeing nothing but green. He didn't like how the human girl would stare at his baby brother. He didn't like what he had seen in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. It was something he had seen in his maker's eyes, Maria. Isabella Swan wanted Jacob Cullen out of the picture. She wanted Jacob out of her picture perfect world that she had envisioned herself with Edward.

Alice huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't quit amused by Jasper's 'weird' behavior towards her new sister. She was going to make it her mission to try to convince the rest of her siblings that Bella would be the newest member of their family, but little did she know that she would soon regret having Bella around them and most importantly around her baby brother.

Jake let out a low sigh remembering that he had to checkout a book for his English class, his class would start to read The Wolfman by Jonathan Maberry. "Shit, I gotta go to the library before my English class starts" he said as he walked off towards the library.

He shivered as he walked out of the main building and into the grey cold morning wind that was known as Forks' usual morning. He rubbed his two elbows as he continued with his walk towards the library, walking up the small hill he started to see the library coming into view.

He frowned when he saw something move in the corner of his eye, Jake turned to see what it was assuming that was a deer. Soon someone grabbed onto his arm and clamped a hand over his mouth muffling his yelp, pulling him in between two school buildings, Math and Science. When he looked to see who his attacker was he relaxed but still glared at the person. The person unclamped his mouth, "Sam? What the fuck?"

Sam smiled looking down at the shorter boy "Did the pup just curse?" he lightly taunted, the older male was amused by the situation.

Jake blushed he couldn't help but let his eyes rake up and down, liking how his russet skin looked. His blush depended as he saw that Sam Uley was indeed shirtless, his eyes scanned every muscle. The native was just as big as Emmett, hell a little bigger. He admired his nine-pack. His eyes landing on his right shoulder where a tattoo of a wolf resided. A twinge of red appeared across his cheeks. The other male was about 6'10 almost, seven feet, and all muscle.

"W…what are you doing here" he stammered out.

The older male smirked down at him, "Are you checking me out Jacob?" he inquired as he lightly blew in his ear making the younger male shiver.

The younger male was pinned against the wall, with Sam's hands at his sides to restrain him. The older smirked as he looked down at younger male.

"I've been wanting to do this since you slept on my bed" whispered Sam, leaning closer to Jake, licking one of his earlobes. "Jacob, you have no idea what you do to me. When I saw that small white towel wrapped around your waist in my bedroom, I wanted to take you so bad"

Jake chewed on his bottom lip childishly trying to stifle a moan. It's ridiculous that the young Cullen had never been too straight forward when it came to guys. He was complete shy when it came to them. But there was something about Sam that made him feel warm, safe and even loved? He felt some sort of connection towards the native.

Sam let out a low animalistic grunt, the young Cullen was sure that Sam was grinning like a total loon; he could feel it since the shifter's mouth was now on his neck, lips brushing against his pulse point. A low moan escaped his lips making Sam smirk against his neck.

Jake stepped on his tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, his lips were running along his neck, kissing, licking and nibbling.

Then as it started it ended as Sam placed both of his hands on the wall above Jake's head, pushing himself off of the shorter male. Sam took in a deep breath, "We should stop now because I wouldn't be able to stop" he breathed out.

Jake frowned as he looked at the older male.

Sam then smiled warmly at him, "I was wondering if you would do me the honors and go out on a date with me?"

"Right now" inquired Jake as he smiled.

"Sure why not? I mean there are plenty of school days" said Sam.

"Yeah sure I would love to" said Jake happily. At the moment he had forgotten about the world that surrounded them at the moment all that mattered was Sam Uley.

* * *

A/N: I know that it was too short, but it had to end there. Again sorry for the long wait.


	9. Very Important AN

Sadly this is not the new chapter you've been waiting for. I truly apologize for the long wait, school has been very hectic, and some unwanted drama occurred as well. But, don't worry right now I'm at a place where I am truly happy. And I'm not alone; I got myself a boy-friend who is truly a man in full. He changed my life and has made me into a better person….now don't worry I will update my stories but sadly I will have to take them down. I'm gonna start again but from scratch, already got the re-written chapters done and stuff. Just waiting for the ok to send them over to get beta-fied, honestly Scream 4 and 's new album LOVE? is what gave me the motivation and fresh new ideas. So thank them. And of course my boy-friend as well.

Well until next time my fellow readers, I will update very soon. I'm officially back-up and running, well writing that is. Hope you're all doing well.


	10. Rewrite Update

My dear wonderful readers I truly apologize for my lack of updating, you're all probably wondering what's up with that. And again I apologize; I've been swamped with school and with drama in my life. But don't worry I'm currently re-writing this story and I'll officially post it sometime tonight. And I've already re-posted "No Sound but the Wind" I'm updating my stories, finally! Eh?

But this time around for "From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea" will have a new title and a completely different storyline, this time around Jacob will be an infant probably around four to five months old. I want to keep his family his biological a mystery to him for a while until he meets someone from the tribe. Possibly from the Black family, maybe someone from the family will survive the slaughter or maybe one of the sisters didn't go the camping trip, the bloody camping trip. And this time around its going be Rosalie who finds him in time, she's gonna be the one who saves him and takes him in. Not Edward. This time around is going to be an Emmett/Jacob story, yes Rosalie and Emmett will be married and together, but eventually it'll be explained. The two will be broken up, but they'll have a friend's with benefits relationship, they're still friends but there's no love, just pure physical relief when it's needed. That's all I'm going to tell you, I hope I'll see some of you soon, with your wonderful reviews and opinions. Please be on the lookout, it'll happen tonight! And that's a promise, a pinky promise *raises up pinky*


End file.
